Electrical and electronic devices are often connected to cables through “metal pin” connector systems in which the electrical device is fabricated with a connector housing having a plurality of metal contact pins therein. These metal contact pins are received into corresponding pin receptacles in the device when the cable is plugged into the electrical device.
An example of such a “metal pin” plug connector system is described in Prior Art FIGS. 10 to 12 of commonly assigned Published U.S. patent application US2003/03233087, in which such connector system is illustrated in the context of a disposable surgical device.
A first disadvantage of the prior art system of FIGS. 10 to 12 of Published U.S. patent application US2003/03233087 is that it is expensive and time consuming to fabricate. This is due to the fact that the metal contact pins in the connector assembly often must be assembled one-by-one into a housing (or shell) within the electrical device. Then, they are often individually electrically connected to various components within the body of the electrical device. In addition, the metal contact pins must be assembled into the housing in a preferred geometry such that they mate with corresponding pin receiving receptacles in the plug end of a cable.
Such preferred pin geometry will vary depending upon the nature of the electrical device itself. Different electrical devices will have different contact pin geometries. This is especially true in the case of medical devices where there is little standardization in “metal pin” connector systems. Moreover, medical devices tend to be “limited run” production assemblies in which a relatively small number of medical devices are made. Since each of the medical devices tend to have their own particular pin geometries, it has proven very difficult to standardize the assembly of their connectors.
Thus, it is time consuming and very expensive both to assemble the individual metal contact pins in a preferred geometry, and to connect the metal contact pins to particular electronic components in the device.
A second disadvantage of existing “metal pin” plug connector systems is that such metal contact pins are delicate structures that may easily become bent, especially after the device has been plugged and un-plugged numerous times.
A third disadvantage is that the metal contact pins (and the electronic components connected thereto) may become contaminated by fluids, such as bodily fluids in the case of medical devices.
What is instead desired is a connector assembly that incorporates an intelligent circuit thereon. Such a system would have the advantage of providing a connector that can easily be configured to be installed into a variety of different electrical systems (e.g.: into different housings in different plug-in connector interfaces). Having such an intelligent circuit directly incorporated into the connector assembly itself would also avoid the problem of having to connect the metal contact pins to a variety of different electrical components positioned at different locations within the electrical device. For example, the need to connect the metal contact pins to a separate intelligent circuit located away from the connector assembly would be avoided. (e.g.: see circuit board 35 in FIG. 12 of Published U.S. patent application US2003/03233087).
It is also desirable that such an intelligent circuit be fabricated in a way such that it can be assembled easily and quickly into the connector assembly, thereby facilitating inexpensive large volume production of such connector assemblies.
What is also desired is a connector assembly that can be assembled easily and economically. It is especially desirable that such connector assembly be easily and economically assembled using different contact pin geometries, as desired. It is also desirable that such connector assembly be easily configured for operation with different electrical devices.
What is also desired is a connector assembly that provides structural rigidity for the metal contact pins such that they a not likely to bend or break after repeated uses.
It is also desirable that the connector assembly be fluid resistant.
Finally, the connector should be able to withstand common sterilization techniques.